


Stolen

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hatesex, M/M, ffxvsmallsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: “This is no time for a nap, Noct,” purred a voice into his ear. He spun around, reaching for a sword that wasn't there, only for Ardyn to step forward and force him further into the empty room. “You looked solonely, I simply had to come down for a visit.”





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



> For lanternbunnies for the 2017 FFXV Small Secret Santa exchange. Happy holidays, and thank you for giving me the chance to write this! And thank you to the magnificent vanishinghitchhiker for betaing!

“ _Noct!"_ His friends' voices were so close, finally, _finally_. He had _found_ them. Heart pounding, Noctis rushed towards them, around the corner through the doorway—

Only empty bunks lay before him. And it was so hard not to just lay down on them, to curl up and sleep and forget the nightmare he'd dragged his friends into.

“This is no time for a nap, Noct,” purred a voice into his ear. He spun around, reaching for a sword that wasn't there, only for Ardyn to step forward and force him further into the empty room. “You looked so _lonely_ , I simply had to come down for a visit.”

Noct reflexively grabbed for a flask—shit, no, he'd taken those too. _“Where are they?”_

He waved a hand dismissively. “I'm _sure_ they're in no danger. You've taken so long already, what's a few moments more?” And Ardyn was suddenly right in front of him, moving with the stolen magic of daemons or kings, and he was grabbing Noct's right hand. Ardyn's thumb played over the ring—no, no, not now, not after he'd finally made up his mind—

Noctis focused, and a hole in the world erupted.

And Ardyn—Ardyn _laughed,_ even as the chill wind of nothingness grasped at his clothes, wrenched embers of darkness from his form. “Now, now,” he said, his other hand closing over his, digging the cold metal of the ring into Noct's skin. “What do you expect to accomplish?”

“What _are_ you?” he forced out.

“Simply someone who's waited a very, _very_ long time to be here.” His voice was low and as honeyed as the eyes holding Noct's gaze, the burning eyes that belied Ardyn's mild tone of voice.

Noct's sudden, desperate laugh clung to his throat. “To do what?"

“That, my dear boy, is the question.” Ardyn's lips curled into a satisfied smile—and parted in shock when Noctis slammed into him, pinning him against the wall.

"Why me? Why are you _here,"_ he asked, ignoring the shake in his voice, ignoring everything but how close Ardyn's mouth was, how easy it was to lean up and capture it.

And he let all the emotion he's kept inside, all the despair and hopelessness and _fury,_ pour into that kiss. Because it doesn't _matter_ what Ardyn thinks, who he is, what it is that makes Noctis _special_. Because this won't change anything, won't make Ardyn stop tormenting him, won't bring Luna back—

Ardyn chuckled, even as his breath stuttered into Noct's mouth, even as his fingers dug into Noct's hips. “And here I thought you'd only wish to lie back and be _fucked_.”

“Not by you.” Noct moved his attentions to Ardyn's neck, pulling down that awful scarf to bite at his skin, tear at his pulse.

And Ardyn, Ardyn's head was thrown back, eyes hooded and staring upward, somewhere far beyond the ceiling. “Oh, no, Noct. Not by _me_.”


End file.
